megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Xtreme 2
WIP RTAs All Runs can be found at Mega Man RTA Leaderboards World Record Runs (updated for September 13, 2018) X Mission (100%): 21:15 by Kpoisson (Emu) X Mission (Any%): 18:28 by Kpoisson (Emu) Zero Mission (100%): 20:59 by Kpoisson (Emu) Zero Mission (Any%): 19:43 by Kpoisson (Emu) Xtreme Mode (100%): 36:29 by Kpoisson (Emu) Xtreme Mode (Any%): 36:40 by Elpis (GBC) Emulator The Emulator of choice for Xtreme 2 is the Gambatte emulator. You can use original hardware but for a game this small it might be a bit excessive if you don't already have the necessary equipment to stream from a gamecube. There has not been any test into whether the VC version on 3ds is faster or slower compared to original hardware or Gambatte. Boss Order/Routes X Mission (100%) #Skull Head #Volt Catfish (Leg Upgrade) #Launch Octopus (Body Upgrade) #Flame Mammoth (Subtank) #Neon Tiger (Helmet Upgrade) #Mammoth Revisit (Arm Upgrade + Soul Farm) #Velguarder #Isaz/Sowilo #Berkana (Hadoken+Shoryuken) Notes: I recommend that you go to settings and change your options to rapid fire on and auto charge off. This route has Catfish first as it is the hardest fight with only buster and you get access to the leg upgrades which gives X an air dash and upward dash. You want to go to the shop and buy buster +1 after Catfish and equip it next stage. This makes you buster do 3 damage instead of 2 to the Bosses. After Neon Tiger you will need to revist Mammoth to get the Arm Upgrade and farm souls on the conveyor belt until you hit 1000 Souls. This will unlock Buster +2 which will let you do 4 Damage instead of 3 to Velguarder, Isaz/Sowilo, Berkana. # Skull Head - just go as fast as you can, with enough practice you will be able to skip some of the enemies before they fully spawn. Skull Head is a fairly easy boss, you just need to go all the way to the left, turn around and jump and shoot. # Volt Catfish - This stage is difficult because of water physics and a long climb. All I can say is to practice the climb to a point that you know whats coming so you can adjust as you go. The second half of the stage has a gimmick of rushing water. As a beginner you will most likely get carried away by it but it is not dangerous(just a time loss). (Insert video here) This will show you how to bypass the rushing water. Once you pass that the rushing water will become electrified and will instakill you. Unfortunately the heart tank is in an area where the electric water will hit you. However, we have found ways to obtain the heart and not die in the process. (insert Poisson and Elpis video of strat) Volt Catfish is rng. The best pattern will be when he jumps back and forth. The worst pattern is when he jumps to one side and use an attack that pulls X towards him and has thunder strikes attacking X. # Launch Octopus - X Mission (Any%) #Skull Head #Neon Tiger (Heart) #Volt Catfish (Leg Upgrade) #Launch Octopus (Heart) #Flame Mammoth #Velguarder #Isaz/Sowilo #Berkana Notes: This route follows boss weakness. We start with Tiger as his weapon is used on both Catfish(weakness) and Octopus(cuts off tentacles which locks him into a long animation for free damage). We also only pick up 2 hearts as they are minor time losses and the leg upgrade which is necessary for the Berkana Stage. We also buy Buster+1, Buster +2, and Barrier Extender. We buy Barrier Extender because we don't get the body armor and all of the hearts and we can make use of the extended invincibility frames. Zero Mission (100%) # Skull Head # Wire Sponge # Tunnel Rhino # Overdrive Ostrich # Blast Hornet # Velguarder # Isaz/Sowilo # Gareth Notes: This route starts with Sponge because you need his weapon to unlock the way to the Arm Capsule in Tunnel Rhino. The arm upgrade gives Zero access to Zero final which deals 10 damage to bosses. Ostrich and Hornet can be interchanged. Before going to Wire Sponge, visit the shop and buy saber +1. It will make sponge slightly easier and faster. If you get the best pattern where he stays on the ground long enough for 5 jump slashes and then goes to the ceiling you can bypass his enrage phase. Visit the shop again before Rhino and buy Energy Saver and Barrier Extender. This will give you more invincibility frames and 1 more use of Zero Final. Zero Mission (Any%) # Skull Head # Wire Sponge (Heart tank) # Tunnel Rhino (Arm upgrade?) # Overdrive Ostrich (Heart tank) # Blast Hornet (Body upgrade?) # Velguarder # Isaz/Sowilo # Gareth Notes: Same as 100% however, There have not been many runs of this just yet. Preliminary runs have shown that we could potentially run with none of the armor upgrades but requires good boss battles with Velguarder and Gareth. So for beginners getting the body upgrade is recommended. Arm upgrade might not be worth the time loss to get it. As with the 100% run, buy saber +1 before Sponge and Barrier Extender + Energy Saver before Rhino. Energy Saver may not be needed since we do not get Zero Final. Xtreme Mode (100%) # Skull Head # Wire Sponge # Tunnel Rhino # Volt Catfish # Overdrive Ostrich # Flame Mammoth # Neon Tiger # Launch Octopus # Blast Hornet # Velguarder # Iwaz/Sowilo # Berkana (X Hadouken/Shouryuken Parts) # Sigma Notes: Using X for the intro stage is reccomended, even though his stage is slightly longer, with Rapid FIre (ON) in the options, he completely obliterates the first boss. There is some relative freedom in choosing the boss order as this category relies heavily on Zero Final, wich is obtained in Tunnel Rhino's stage with the use of Lightning acquired from Wire Sponge. You can face Blast Hornet at any point during the order, as you only need Drill Crush to get the Z Body Parts, however, having the X Leg Parts will make the Platform Shortcut in this stage a million times more easy and consistent. Volt Catfish is done early so X also gets the Air Dash for better overall movement options. Catfish before Mammoth ensures fastest item cleanup. Ostrich before Mammoth is required for the X Arm Parts. Mammoth before Tiger is required for the X Head Parts. Tiger before Octopus is advised because it makes the boss battle far more consistent - in that it prevents Octopus from performing a stalling attack in wich he cannot be damaged. Berkana's path has to be taken in the 3rd Sigma Stage, due to it containing the Hadouken/Shouryuken upgrade for X, in a small segment where you have to go through false Instant Kill Electricity. In the Final Stage, you can opt to use Zero Final on any of the 8 Mavericks, Ostrich and Sponge are reccomended, against Sponge only to prevent his Lightning, against Ostrich to prevent him from going offscreen. If it's not neccesary on Sponge, Hornet is another prime candidate, due to his distance from Zero, combined with that he shoots bees that interrupt you from attacking him early. Sigma 1 falls to 4 Air Dash Slashes (ADS), the same goes for Final Sigma, but he's protected by his Battle Armor, wich while Yellow/Blue has to be hit by LV2 Charged X Buster (Yellow), and while Red by Zero's jumpslashes. Shopping Notes: After completing the intro stage, buy the Saber+1, it will help a great deal in preventing Sponge from performing his stalling Lightning attack, as well as make Zero's jumpslash do 4 damage, wich will help with ALL following bosses. After Sponge, buy the EnergySaver, and equip it as you are menuing for Lightning in Rhino's stage, this item will allow you to do 2 Zero Finals, each Final does damage equal to 3 +1 jumpslashes (12), reducing every boss fight to 2 Zero Finals and three jumpslashes. If you get good RNG and manage to get 1800 Souls (You need 300 from drops) before entering Velguarder's stage, you can shop after this stage, If not (more common) Iwaz&Sowilo Stage will be slightly harder, and you'll also need an additional menu in the Final Stage to equip Saber+2. If you do get Early Shopping, you can equip Saber+2 during the Iwaz&Sowilo fight. As soon as you get 2000 DNA Souls, Saber+2 is unlocked, so buy it, along with Buster+1 and Buster+2 (For Berkana), and UltimateBuster (For Final Boss) Xtreme Mode (Any%) Damage Charts This chart is for damage values for X in Mega Man Xtreme 2. 'Notes: * Damage values listed on this chart assume the player does not have any Parts that increase attack power for the X-Buster -- such as Buster Plus 1 or Buster Plus 2 -- equipped for X. * For X-Buster, the five damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged some more (white). Fourth number is damage done from the second shot fired when the X-Buster is charged all the way (pink). Fifth number is damage inflicted from the spread shot when the FIRE button is pressed repeatedly (pink and white). * For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. * For Neon Tiger, hitting him with his weakness, the Tornado Fang, will not only damage him for the amount listed on this chart, but he will also be slammed against a wall for 1 additional unit of damage as well. * Hitting Launch Octopus with either version of Ray Claw just once will instantly sever his limbs, disabling him of some of his moves. * For Isaz and Sowilo, both heads share the same damage values. Attacks that are capable of striking multiple enemies in one hit, such as X's Giga Crash, will be listed as damage inflicted per hit, not the total amount of damage done. * For Berkana, hitting her with an uncharged Ray Claw will simply stun her without inflicting damage. The player must strike her again with Ray Claw the moment she is stunned in order for her to take damage. ** If X uses Ray Claw on one of Berkana's spiked balls, it will launch it up in the air and stun Berkana, however no damage will be inflicted. ** If X hits Berkana with the second shot from a Level-4 X-Buster shot, it will only stun her. This chart is for damage values for Zero in Mega Man Xtreme 2 Z-Saber ' Special Techniques '''Notes * Damage values listed on this chart assume the player does '''not have any Parts that increase attack power for the Z-Saber -- such as Saber Plus 1 or Saber Plus 2 -- equipped for Zero. * When equipped with the Ultimate Saber Part, damage values for Zero's Z-Saber will still remain the same. However, the first two slashes in Zero's Z-Saber combo will be absent -- pressing the B Button will make Zero slash only with the last slash. * For Isaz and Sowilo, both heads share the same damage values. Attacks that are capable of striking multiple enemies in one hit, such as Zero's Earth Gaizer or Zero Final, will be listed as damage inflicted per hit, not the total amount of damage done. * Hitting Gareth with his own spears by deflecting them back at him with Zero's Z-Saber will stun him and inflict 2 units of damage against him. If this is done with a special technique or other Z-Saber slash, it will inflict two additional units of damage if the technique/slash and the deflected spear happens to hit Gareth at nearly (or exactly) the same time. * Interestingly, slashing at Spark Mandrill while dashing on the ground will cause a weakness reaction for him, despite there not being any ice-elemental techniques for Zero to learn in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Credits for damage charts goes to Twilight Man at MMKB